There's No Escape (Life is Strange FanFic) GrahamScott
by Drawing-By-Day
Summary: Each scar and wound has a story, yet some need more time to heal, and it is those ones that people judge you on. [GrahamScott Warning]
1. There's

**Hello. This is my first. I do hope you like it somehow. It will be mainly revolving one of the 'antagonists' in the game; Nathan Prescott. (I don't really see him as the one of the antagonists, just a victim of the true antagonists.) [ GrahamScott Warning, but not in this chapter]**

* * *

"There's something in my life that is not right."

Each scar and wound has a story, yet some need more time to heal, and it is those ones that people judge you on. The infamous red jacket around him, his blue eyes look into the mirror in the boys' bathroom. The dark rings under those eyes give evidence of restless nights. Nathan Prescott looks deeply at himself. Each aspect of his features makes him cringe in self-loath.

"Is this me?" he asks himself, muttering at a near-inaudible volume.

Nathan continues to stare at himself, completely unaware of the world around him, completely engulfed by the darkness inside of him. Rage begins pulsing through his veins; the sight of himself repulsing him. He clenches his fist, the skin around his knuckles turning pure white.

The sound of glass shattering echoes across the bathroom. A stinging sensation circulates around his hand, causing Nathan to look at his bloody hand, the once white knuckles now split, painted in red.

Nathan looks at his face one last time, the shattered mirror distorting his face, reflecting his emotions; rage and distorted sadness.

"I hate you, Nathan Prescott," he spits, every word almost like venom to his own mind.

* * *

The sudden exposure to the golden, warm sunlight stuns Nathan slightly as he walks out of the 'Prescott Dormitories'. He hated that last name. Anything but that last name Prescott.

"Yo, Nate," calls Hayden, sitting with Zachary and Logan. Nathan reacts to his name and looks over towards them. Automatically, he begin walking towards them, but immediately stops after remembering his busted fist. The pain seems to have ceased mostly, but the blood is what would give it away.

Hiding his fist behind his back, he continued along towards them. The moment he was a few steps away from them, he began to speak. "What?" he asks.

"Whoa, dude," Hayden exclaims. "What's with the shitty mood?"

"This 'shitty mood' is my normal mood," reminds Nathan, emotion failing to portray itself on his face.

"We know that," says Logan. "But you seem more shit than usual."

"So what?" says Nathan, a small seed of anger growing in his mind. "Why the fuck does this concern you?"

"Nathan," says Hayden. "What the fuck is with you?"

Nathan glares at Hayden, preparing to release his anger, before he takes a deep breath and bottles it in.

"I'm sorry," he says, his attempt at remaining calm being deemed difficult, but manageable.

Nathan closes his eyes for a few seconds, having the sudden desire to be alone.

He reopens his eyes and looks at the three guys. All of them remain silent for a few seconds, just enough time to make the current conversation awkward.

"So," says Zachary, attempting to break the awkwardness. "Wanna get some of the 'good stuff'?"

"Now?" says Logan, looking at Zachary in disbelief. "You seriously smoke enough only two or so hours ago."

"So what?" says Zachary standing up from the bench. "You can never get enough." "What do you say?" asks Logan to Hayden.

"I see no reason not to," answers Hayden, grinning. "What do you think, Nate?"

Deep in thought, Nathan looks at Hayden before snapping out of his trance. At first, the idea seemed like an ideal activity to do after a long day of school and after the….all that happened previously, but despite that, all he wants to do is be alone, even if that means for the rest of the day.

"Uh…," he begins. "Nah." He quickly makes up a lie. "I already had some not too long ago today."

"Really?" says Hayden, sounding disappointed. "Why didn't you invite us?"

"Ugh…," mutters Nathan. "I was just really looking forward to it and completely forgot."

Hayden's disappointment turns into agreement.

"I guess that's fair enough," he says. "Just don't fucking forget next time, okay bro?"

"Sure," says Nathan, nodding slowly. "Well, I gotta go now"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," exclaims Zachary suddenly, making Nathan look at him in irritation.

"What the fuck is it now?" he snarls.

"What's with the blood?" asks Zarchary, pointing to is Nathan's injured and now reveal hand.

Nathan cursed himself silently for letting it slip into view.

" _Quick_ , _Nathan_ ," he thinks, creating a lie for a cover-up.

"Oh," he begins. "I just got revenge on an enemy."

He only had one true enemy.

"Well, hopefully is was worthwhile because that looks painful," comments Logan.

"The pain's gone," says Nathan, hoping this is the end of their conversation.

"Well, see ya," he says quickly.

Zachary, Hayden and Logan say their quick goodbyes as well and finally Nathan has the opportunity to leave. Relief washes over him and he begins walking towards the bus stop just a bit further away from Blackwell.

Alone.

* * *

Getting off the bus, Nathan sees the 'Two Whales Diner', the smell of delicious food entering his lungs. The sound of the sea not too far could be heard, relaxing, but it wasn't a permanent cure for the bottomless pit Nathan was in. Without any further distraction, Nathan walked in the diner.

The sound of people chattering, the sound of music coming from the jukebox and the clinking of cutlery colliding with plates is almost too overwhelming for Nathan. He quickly looks for a free booth, finding one at the other end of the diner. He begins walking over to it, ignoring the glares some people gave him; he really does hate himself, his name.

Sitting down, he grabs a menu from a small holder and quickly decides to choose a simple dish of a cheese burger and fries.

A woman walks to him, noticing who she is about to serve, and begins looking slightly nervous, not to mention cautious.

"What would you like?" she asks, holding up a notepad and pen.

"Cheese burger and fries Combo Deal," mumbles Nathan, not caring to look at the waitress. "With water."

The waitress quickly writes down the order on her notepad and nods, walking away.

Nathan looks up and observes the people around him. He notices a few people from Blackwell sitting at the booth in front of him, laughing. They looked too happy through Nathan's eyes.

The group consisted of two girls, one being that hipster; Max, and the other being that religious girl; Kate, and one boy, that science geek; Warren.

"Can't they just shut the hell up?" he mumbles, trying to ignore the sound of them.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress finally comes to Nathan with what he requested, being abnormally carefully when placing it on the table in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal," she says.

Nathan scoffs. "I'm sure you don't even care if I enjoy it or not."

He begins eating, the feeling of something filling his stomach making him feel better. A little better.

After he has finished with his burger and three quarters of the way with his fries, the same group of people from Blackwell begin laughing hysterically again. The sound of it lit a blazing fire in Nathan's mind.

"Can't they just shut up," he yells in his thoughts.

The laughter continues to become increasingly hysterical. Nathan's tolerance reduce almost immediately to zero.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yells in pure fury.

The boy and the two girls stop laughing and turn to face him, as well as the rest of the people eating in the diner.

Nathan's breathing becomes uneven and his heartbeat rises. He realizes he is standing up and observes every person's stare, the gaze in the eyes eating him right down to the bone.

"You get out of this diner," the waitress who served him says, looking as though she regrets standing up to him. "T-there is no room for that attitude here."

"No one tells me what to fucking do!" he spits, the fire in him only growing in size, in strength.

"Get out of here!" she yells, looking slightly more confident.

Nathan opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He remains silent for a few more seconds. He then shakes his head in frustration and walks out of his booth, not finishing the rest of his fries, and walks to the door leading to outside.

His eyes cringe in fury. Why can't everyone just be silent for once?

The sudden cool breeze hitting his skin makes him wrap his red jacket around his body tightly, crossing his arms.

He hears someone yell out to him from the diner, the same voice of the waitress.

"Get your ass here and pay for your meal!" she yells.

" _Fuck you_ ," thinks Nathan, continuing on.

* * *

Walking around Arcadia Bay in the early evening seemed safe, the chance of the people around you being a threat not being common.

Nathan, despite his family's status and wealth, still had that occasional fear of being attacked, especially by the people who truly despised him, which is just about everyone.

In a silent street, still close enough to hear the sounds of the sea, he walks slowly back to Blackwell. He tries his best to not think about anything that might bother him. That needed to be put at bay for the time being.

"But it is just so fucking hard to!" says Nathan in his thoughts. He just felt like he lost motivation to live, to be existing in such a world like this. The only thing he found in this world was powerful anger, mind-consuming isolation, and dominating fear.

"Hey, you," says a harsh, uninviting voice behind Nathan. Dreading what was to follow, Nathan looks over his shoulder to face the person…no…a group of three guys looking at him, a few years older. Nathan could already see the immediate threat they were.

The three guys look fairly intoxicated, seemingly ready to cause some trouble.

Nathan wisely decides to not talk back and continued on his way back to Blackwell, walking much faster than before.

He heard footstep gaining on him, but he didn't dare look back.

" _RUN_!" thinks Nathan, increasing his speed immensely. He wasn't the best at running, but he just had to get back the fastest way he could.

" _Maybe go and ask for help from one of the people in these houses_ ," he thinks, but immediately decided against it, feeling no one would care if a distressed 'Prescott' begged for help.

" _They would probably just laugh at me and spectate as he is being chased, seeing it as an opportunity for revenge_."

"Hey, you!" repeated the same guy, his voice just as harsh as before. "Rich kid! Where do you think you're going, you piece of shit?"

Already becoming fatigued, Nathan's legs began slowing down, despite his best efforts.

His eyes become watery due to being exhausted and, losing concentration, he skips a step and collapses, quickly using his hands to absorb the impact and reduce injury to his body.

In a matter of moments, the footsteps become loud and the slight of pairs of legs confirming how close they were, Nathan knew what was to come. The first rush of pain appear around his abdomen, his diaphragm pushing all the air out of his lungs and causing him to struggle with his breathing.

"How do you like that, rich kid?" asks one of the guys, kicking him in the shins.

"Please…," whimpers Nathan in pain. "Stop."

One of the guys begins punching him repeatedly in the face, the feeling of blood oozing out of his fresh wounds and each fist colliding with his bone becoming unbearable.

"Please!" he whimpers again, cursing himself for being so weak.

The anger etched in the three guys' faces showed satisfaction, almost resembling _him_.

The sound of fists impacting skin echoes through Nathan's ears, almost becoming a rhythm.

He can't withstand it anymore. He closes his eyes and begins screaming, pleading for them to stop.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE!"

"I BEG YOU!"

"I FUCKING BEG YOU! PLEASE!"

The punches continued.

"Please…" whimpers Nathan.

Then the punching stops.

* * *

Nathan's face feels like it grew triple its size, probably because of the swelling. He opens his eyes, surprised to see the people beating him up walking away from him, giving their full attention to a new figure. Nathan's vision prevented him identifying the person who received the attention of the guys.

At once, the unidentified person began being bashed just like Nathan was.

"Was he standing up for me?" thinks Nathan, denying someone would ever think of doing something of the sort.

"Why would he anyway?" he scoffs. "He has nothing to gain from helping me."

After a few more punches, the three guys finally stopped bashing the person and ran away from both them and Nathan, to Nathan's surprise, certain they would be eager to return to their original victim.

The person stood up slowly and began walking towards Nathan. His steps were slow, but he seemed steady enough, despite the-

Without a second thought about his 'hero', Nathan passed out, his crowded and chaotic thoughts stopping for a temporary rest.

* * *

 **You're finished reading this? Wow. I give my thanks to you. Do you like it so far? I really do hope so. Please give me feedback and tell me what I can do to improve. Thanks.**

 **Note: The next chapter will come soon. (I want to finish this before episode 5 of Life is Strange comes out!)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	2. No

**Hi people. Thank you so much for all the reads and favorites for my first chapter. This chapter will be a long chapter, so enjoy (hopefully *crosses fingers*). [WARNING: GrahamScott is in this]**

* * *

"No one can hear you in space. Sometimes I wish it was like that on Earth."

Warren.

That science nerd.

He is the one who stood up for Nathan.

When Nathan first saw his face after he woke up from passing out, he immediately saw all the cuts and bruises that he received.

" _Why the hell, out of all the people to help me, does this guy give a fuck about me_?" is what Nathan thought the moment he laid his eyes on him.

He couldn't comprehend on why a person who he never even talked to or cared about in the past is helping him like they were close. How can someone have such kindness towards a person like him?

Nathan Prescott's brain isn't programmed that way.

* * *

" _I'll take you step by step, Nathan_ ," says a daunting voice through Nathan's voice.

" _I don't want to do this anymore_ ," says Nathan, his voice small and weak.

" _I'll take you step by step into the room_ ," continues the voice.

" _No, no, no_ ," pleads Nathan. " _Please_."

The familiar feeling of skin slapping Nathan's face is felt, tingles of pain spreading along his cheek.

" _Don't fuck this up, son_ ," says the voice again.

" _I don't want to be your son_ ," yells Nathan.

" _I will help you_ ," says the voice.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_ ," a different voice whispers.

" _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME_!" yells Nathan in terror, his legs becoming heavy and weak.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_ ," repeats the voice.

" _NO_!" shouts Nathan.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

The voice repeats over and over, in an echo, the voices overlapping with each other.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

" _Please_ ," whimpers Nathan, his legs giving way, falling.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_."

Nathan closes his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, and covered his face with his hands.

" _Rachel in the Darkroom_ ," he whispers.

* * *

A door knock is what motivates Nathan, laying on his bed, to escape his thoughts. He first ignores the initial knocks, but soon finds it impossible to even think after hearing the repetitive sound of fist colliding with solid wood.

"Who the fuck is it?" Nathan asks, his voice groggy due to tiredness, not to mention his to fairly bruised body.

"Warren," says the voice.

" _Really_?" thinks Nathan. " _Him again_?"

The situation with those guys beating up Nathan and Warren happened last night. Warren regained Nathan's consciousness and help him back to Blackwell. He then help him to his room and went even further by providing him First Aid, completely disregarding his own physical condition. And what has Nathan given Warren back? Nothing. Nathan was an ass, yet he was fully aware of this.

Reluctantly deciding to open the door, Nathan climbs off of his bed and walks to the door, his movement almost resembling a zombie. Opening the door, he sees Warren looking at him. His brown hair is a bit messy and he is wearing a simple black top. His dark eyes are seemingly concerned for the person in front of him, Nathan.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks.

"Fuck off," Nathan snarls, surprising Warren with his attitude.

"No need to be an ass, I just wanted to know if you are okay," says Warren.

"I'm fine," lied Nathan. "Now leave."

Warren frowned, but nodded.

"Bye," he says politely.

Nathan just scoffs, closing the door behind him. How, after hearing Nathan's shitty attitude, can someone still be that polite? It made Nathan's mind bend.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he asks.

He then just sighs, shaking his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

He looks at his bed, debating if he should just fall back asleep again, but decided against it. The time was 8:45 a.m. on Nathan's phone anyhow. He should just get quickly ready for a new day. A new shitty day.

* * *

"…And remember to submit your essays by tomorrow," reminds Ms. Grant, looking over at her class.

Nathan wasn't even paying any attention to her. Looking outside of the windows that showed the sun and clouds was what he paid attention to. His thoughts kept jumping from how shitty is life was to the incident with Warren.

It wasn't until Ms. Grant called his name did he notice just about everyone left; class ended.

"Nathan," she called. "You are dismissed to go. Don't forget about that essay."

" _I can forget about whatever I fucking want_ ," he thinks, glaring at her.

Nathan stands up and walks out of the door. In the hallway with all the lockers, Nathan sees many people talking about either their day with each other, the missing girl, Rachel Amber or that video of Kate Marsh making out with all those boys at one of the school's parties. It's what most people talk about anyway now. Nathan was sick of it.

He begins walking down the hall, getting a few glances from people, but nothing more than that. Despite being just about the most popular person at school, he wasn't the most approachable, or kind to say the least, person, but people knew of his family's power, so no one dared to question him of his actions. Victoria and her 'minions', chatting over something, were standing next to his locker.

Nathan likes Victoria as a friend, but she can sometimes get on his nerves with her annoying talk about Kate Marsh's video. He walks faster and hopes she doesn't notice him. Nathan, for a moment, believes she isn't aware of him, but he is proved wrong when he makes eye contact with her.

"Nathan," she says, walking over to him. "Why do you have bruises all over you?"

"Ugh…," Nathan saw no point in lying. "I got in a fight."

"That's stupid of you," she says, flicking her hair. "Did you win?"

"Ugh…," he says again. This time he lies. "Yes."

"Okay," she says.

She waits for a few moments before continuing. "I have to be honest; you look horrible."

"You think I don't know that already?" questions Nathan, his tone angry and cold.

They were silent for a bit, before Nathan speaks again.

"I'm sorry. I am just not in the mood to speak right now."

Victoria smiles. "It's okay," she says. "I don't mind."

"Well, bye then," says Nathan.

"Bye."

Victoria smiles again and then walks back to her friends, continuing with her original conversation with them. Nathan, taking a deep breath, continues to walk down the hall and exits the building.

In the Blackwell courtyard, he sees a few people talking among themselves and others just relaxing, taking as much of the afternoon atmosphere as possible. Nathan thought of sitting under one of the trees and relaxing as well, but his thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone falling to the ground near him. Nathan looks to the left of him and sees Zach and Logan standing over the recently fallen person. Usually, Nathan wouldn't have a second thought of it and would walk pass, but when he looks at the victim closely, he notices who the person is. Warren, already bruised by yesterday's events, is being abused, a bit physically, but mostly verbally.

" _Oh fuck_ ," thinks Nathan.

Logan is laughing a bit in between his insults, while Zach kick Warren in the stomach. The sight of Warren, trying to cover his face as these guys, Nathan's 'friends', hurt him, made Nathan queasy. What made it worse was how no one else in the courtyard is giving a damn about this situation. Some are by-standing, watching the events unfold, while others are continuing on with their conversations.

Nathan's body felt heavy and he felt sick. He looks at Warren again. Every time Logan's foot hit him, he groan in pain, pleading for them to stop.

" _Why do I even care_?" thinks Nathan.

He continues to stand and stare at the scene.

"Please," he can hear Warren whimper, just like Nathan himself did yesterday.

Warren helped him out. So why the hell is Nathan not helping out?

" _Just let them be_ ," thinks Nathan, beginning to walk away from the scene. " _I don't give a shit about that guy, anyway_."

He continues to walk, trying his best to block out the pleas and insults, but guiltiness begins slowing him down. He stops walking again and looks back.

"Or do I?" he thinks.

After a few more seconds, he gives in.

" _Shit_."

He walks over to Zachary and Logan.

"Hey," he says. "I think this geek has had enough."

"Huh?" says Logan, completely bewildered. "This prick and all his smartness annoys the shit outta me. Why should I stop?"

"I don't know. You just should."

"Does it matter, though?" asks Zach.

"Just leave him alone. If he does whatever he did again, then you can take him down."

"Fine," says Logan. "Fine."

They both walk away from the abnormally silent Warren, giving confused facial expressions towards Nathan.

"T-Thanks," mutters Warren, his voice croaking.

"Fuck," bursts Nathan. "Enough with this 'getting bashed and being saved' thing."

"It wasn't my fault," clarifys Warren, struggling to even speak. "I didn't do anything. They just started beating me to a pulp."

He begins standing up, which surprises Nathan as he thought he was too weak to even move.

Warren looks at Nathan and a small smile appears on his face.

"You know, you are not exactly what people say you are," he points out.

Nathan looks at him suspiciously. " _Exactly_?"

"Well," begin Warren. "You can be kind, but you're still kind of an ass."

Hearing that, Nathan expectantly chuckles, stopping as fast as he started. The atmosphere becomes awkward for just a moment.

"Well," continues Warren, breaking the silence. "I'm going back to my dorm. Bye."

A bigger smile spreads along his face as he walks away from Nathan, towards the boy's dorms.

"Bye," quietly replies Nathan, standing alone once again.

* * *

8:15 p.m. is what is on Nathan's phone. He is in his bed with all his lights off and the sound of a fan humming throughout his room.

Despite it being relatively early to sleep, Nathan's just exhausted and wants to be alone. The sound of his fan is relaxing for his body. Nothing bothered him at the moment. He wasn't exhausted enough to where he started having those dreams about his father and The Dark Room. His shivered at the thought of it. The relaxation continues, until the sound of someone knocking on the door shatters his relaxation.

Nathan grinds his teeth in pure frustration.

" _Can't everyone just leave me alone for at least a little bit_?" he thinks.

He walks up to his door and opens it. It was Warren, looking like he was in front of a computer screen for hours. His face was bruised badly, almost us much as Nathan, but he looks like he was in a better mood.

"What the fuck do you want?" Nathan asks in his usual attitude, not to mention his tiredness.

"Ms. Grant told me you guys had an essay that was due tomorrow," explains Warren, scratching his forearm. "And I was wondering if you have finished yours?"

"Why does it concern you?" asks Nathan, his legs begging him to shut the door in Warren's face and go back to bed.

"Well, it does have a huge impact on our final grade, so I wanted to know if you have finished it?" says Warren. "So have you?"

Nathan just grunts.

"I don't care about shit like essays and science, so I haven't even started it," explains Nathan, yawning through the middle of the sentence.

"Oh, okay," says Warren, seeming becoming a bit nervous. "Do you want me to help with it? I feel like I need to repay you in some way for what you did back there to help me."

Nathan gives Warren a puzzled expression. After all, he thought he repaid Warren by saving him from Zach and Logan, but Warren thinks he needs to repay him now.

" _This guy is too kind for me_ ," he thinks.

"You don't have to repay me or anything," points out Nathan.

Warren nods slowly.

"Warren," Nathan begins. "I know you are just trying to be nice, but we are not friends."

"I know that," says Warren, his eyes seeming to show a glint of sadness.

They are both silent for a while, only the sound of wind going up against the walls of Blackwell being audible.

"Do you…," begins Nathan. "Want to come in?"

Warren looks at Nathan; surprised.

"Do you mind?" asks Warren.

Nathan shakes his head, opening his door wider and moving to the side so Warren can enter.

"Look at how many movies you have," is what he first says.

Nathan closes his door and walks over to his desk, sitting down on the chair. Pulling a small stool from behind a bunch of random things, he looks at Warren and gestures for him to sit down on it.

'What are we doing?" he asks.

"You said you wanted to help me with my essay, right?" says Nathan.

"I thought you didn't care," says Warren, sitting down on the stool.

"I would rather finish this than get another complaint from teacher saying how fucked up I am," Nathan admits.

"Okay then," says Warren. "Let's start.

After two hours of Nathan typing while Warren tells him information (well…Nathan typed for the first few minutes before asking Warren to do the rest for him), they finish Nathan's science essay.

"There," says Warren with a huge sigh of relief. "A 5000-worded essay done."

"That was exhausting," says Nathan on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Exhausting?" exclaims Warren. "You did nothing."

"I did, though," argues Nathan. "I listened to all your mumbles about science."

"I'm sure that is the most tiring activity in the world," says Warren sarcastically.

They are suddenly both silent. Warren quickly saves the document and then turns off the computer. He stands up from the chair and begins walking to the door.

"Hey," says Nathan, sitting up. "Thanks."

"No worries," says Warren, smiling. "If you need someone to _completely_ type your essay again, just ask me."

Warren holds the door knob and begins turning it.

"Wait," says Nathan suddenly.

Warren lets go of the door knob and looks back at Nathan.

Nathan, all of the sudden, feels very warm and he begins feeling light-headed.

"I….I….," Nathan stutters. "I'm sorry for being an ass this morning and all."

Warren looks at Nathan; completely perplexed.

"You are not the person people say you are," he says.

Hearing that, Nathan feels a bit strange, almost warm.

" _Why do you care for me_?"

Nathan stands up from the bed and walks over to Warren.

"Why did you help me?" he asks, almost demands. "Why did you stop those guys from bashing me? Be honest."

Warren looks embarrassed, but thinks for a moment.

"If we changed situations, I would want you to help me," he says.

Nathan's face softens and he gazes into Warren's eyes. Warren, obviously embarrassed, looks anywhere but Nathan's eyes.

Nathan's emotions go wild. He feels something he never has really felt before. His brain has thoughts that are flying everywhere.

" _This guy actually seems to care for me_."

" _I've never done anything for him, yet he does things for me, despite all the things people say about me_."

" _He can see past all that_."

He looks at Warren's dark eyes, then at his brown hair. He has never looked at someone, especially a guy, like this before.

"Ugh…," begins Warren, still trying not to look at Nathan. "Do you want me to go now?"

"You're so fucking cute," blurts Nathan, failing to control his thoughts.

Warren finally looks at Nathan's blue eyes directly and he looks surprised.

He tries to say something, but he can't. His facial expression is one of pure shock.

"I…I…I…," he stutters, trying to make up some sentence.

Nathan decides to grab his shoulder and without a second moment of hesitation, he smashes his lips against Warren's. While kissing, he tries his best not to put pressure on any of Warren's bruises. Warren, not knowing what to do or how to react, freezes in his position.

Nathan pulls back after a few seconds of kissing and stares at Warren again.

"Why so shocked?" asks Nathan, smirking.

Warren tries to move again, but instead his feet gives way and he falls.

Nathan quickly reacts and holds on Warren, preventing him from colliding with the floor.

"Do you like me?" asks Warren, his voice quiet.

"I don't really know yet," admits Nathan, smiling. "Do you like me?"

"I...I…," begins Warren. Nathan can see he is very shocked, but he doesn't seem angry or grossed out at all.

"I don't know," he finally says.

"Maybe this will make up your mind," says Nathan.

He leans in again and kisses Warren, sucking on his lower lip. After a few seconds, he pulls back, but Warren stops him and they continue.

The feeling of kissing another guy made Nathan feel a bit weird. He always liked girls and never showed the slightest interest in boys, but this guys, Warren, was an exception.

After a solid twenty seconds of kissing, Warren pulled back. He was breathing heavily, and he was shaking a bit; probably nervous.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" suggests Nathan.

Warren looks at Nathan, seemingly hesitant as first, but soon nods his head slowly.

"But please don't tell anyone about this," he requests.

"That's what I was going to say," says Nathan, smiling. "I won't tell anyone."

No one.

* * *

 **Done. Finally. I have nothing much to say, but oh my goodness, Episode 5: Polarized of Life is Strange is coming in 9 days. AGHHH!**

 **It's going to be so sad when this crazy, amazing, wonderfully-made video game comes to an end. Who else is counting the days like it is Christmas? Only me? Okay then. :(**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and hopefully you liked it. The next and final chapter will come soon. :)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	3. Escape

**Okay. So this is the final chapter for this short story. It will be a very long chapter. Thank you for all the reads and all so far. I hope you have enjoy this short book so far and I do warn you that it might be a bit high-impact for some people at the end. [Obvious GrahamScott Warning]**

* * *

Escape, even if it is temporary, is a possibility when you wake up next to someone who cares for you.

The sound of birds tweeting can be heard outside Nathan's window. Lying in bed, his blanket covering him tightly, he feels so warm and cosy, both physically and mentally, much unlike his usual self. Keeping his eyes closed, he takes a deep breath in and breaths out, trying to take in every moment of this rare moment of happiness. He feels like he is forgetting something.

Finally, he decides to open his eyes, once again revealing his room. He sees golden light shining through his curtains, making abstract and interesting patterns on his floor. Trying to get in an even more comfortable position on his bed, Nathan moves his body to lay on his other side, only to whack his face on another person's face, causing them to stir, grunting in pain in the process.

"What the fuck?" he whispers, trying to remember who this person is.

He looks closer, seeing the person's features – messy hair, seemingly smooth skin, yet bruised because of unfortunate earlier encounters with people and dark-brown eyes.

Nathan realizes Warren opened his eyes while he was studying his face, looking directly at him. At first, his expression is just as confused as Nathan's, but after a few seconds to adjust, a small smile appears on his face.

"Nathan," says Warren. The sound of his voice makes Nathan shiver, tingles rushing down his spine.

"Warren," Nathan mutters, remembering last night.

"Good morning," Warren greets, beaming.

"You're in a good mood," says Nathan.

"You look like you're in a good mood as well," notes Warren.

"Well," begins Nathan. "You can say that."

They were both silent for a while, looking at each other. Warren tilts his head a bit, looking a bit lower than Nathan's face and shock was in his face.

"What?" he asks, looking down to where Warren's eyes were, only to understand.

He is almost naked, only his boxers remaining, and the same goes with Warren.

"Did we…," begins Warren, hoping Nathan understands where he is heading.

"No," he clarifies. "We didn't do 'it'.

Nathan guesses Warren must have little memory of what happened last night.

"What do you remember last night?" he asks.

"Enough," Warren answers simply. "What do _you_ remember?"

Nathan just smiles, something he has done more of these past few hours than this whole year.

"Enough," he replies.

Warren looks suspicious, but dismisses it, shrugging his shoulders.

"We have classes today, right?" asks Warren.

"Yes, we do," confirms Nathan. "But I'm not in the fucking mood for it."

"I'm starting to believe you are never in the mood for class," says Warren, making Nathan stare at him.

"Besides, what are we still doing talking in your bed?" questions Warren. "We should be getting ready."

"But it's only like…," Nathan says, grabbing his phone on his bedside table. "7:00."

"So what?" says Warren. "No one should waste a morning like this in bed."

"I would," points out Nathan.

"Yes, and you are the minority of people," says Warren, lifting the blanket off him and getting out of bed. He walks over to his t-shirt on the floor and picks it up, putting it over his head, putting it on, he begins walking towards the door leading to the dorm's hallway.

He then stops and freezes in place, causing Nathan to stare at him.

"What's the matter?" he says.

"Ugh…," mutters Warren, almost too busy in his mind to talk. "How do I get out of your room without anyone seeing me?"

Nathan looks at him and remembers their agreement for no one to find out about whatever happened last night. Nathan didn't want anyone to know either, especially his dad. He was sure Sean Prescott wasn't a person who would like to find out his son was sleeping in the same bed with another guy, making out with him. Who knows what he'd do to him.

"I mean," continues Warren, snapping Nathan out of his thoughts. "Wouldn't it be weird for someone like me to just randomly walk out of your room?"

"Well," begins Nathan, amusement coming back in his voice. "There's another reason why you should just come back to bed. Only for another 30 minutes or something."

Warren shakes his head in disbelief and goes back in Nathan's bed. He rests his head on the pillow and sighs.

"Hey," he says to Nathan. "Is this serious to you, I mean, this whole liking me thing and kissing me last night?"

Nathan looks a bit confused by the question.

"Yeah, of course," he says. "Why the hell would I kiss another guy, which is as weird to me as it is weird to you, and then make it not serious?"

Warren smiles, shaking his head in disbelief again.

"I still can't believe we are doing this," he says.

Nathan nods slowly, looking at Warren directly in the eye.

"But," continues Warren, smiling once again. "Saying that, I am liking you more and more, Nathan Prescott."

Nathan smiles widely, too wide for his liking, but he can't control it. Warren looked at his smile and laughed.

"That smile seems so unlike you," he says.

"Maybe that's because I am liking you and more and more too, Warren Graham," Nathan says, feeling truly happy for the first time in too long.

* * *

Sean: "Where are you, Nate?"

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "Nate?"

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "Fucking hell, Nathan!"

Nathan: "Yes?"

Sean: "Stop being a piece of shit and reply back to your dad."

Nathan: "Okay."

Nathan: "What do you want?"

Sean: "I've noticed you've being talking less to me lately. What's the reason?"

Nathan: "No reason."

Sean: "Have you been talking you meds?"

Nathan: "Yes."

Sean: "All of them?"

Nathan: "Yeah."

Sean: "Tell the truth."

Nathan: "I have."

Sean: "I'll find out eventually."

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "Nathan?"

Nathan: "Yep."

Sean: "Do you have anything you would like to tell me?"

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "Answer me."

Nathan: "No."

Sean: "Well, I have heard from various sources that you have been hanging around this guy very closely for a number of weeks now around Arcadia Bay."

Nathan: "What…no I haven't."

Sean: "Who is this guy?"

Nathan: "What guy?"

Sean: "Who is he, Nate?"

Nathan: "I don't know who you are talking about?"

Sean: "I am talking about Warren Graham."

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "So, Nathan…who is he?"

Nathan: "I don't know who the fuck that is?"

Sean: "I've got hold of his files. He's a student of Blackwell."

Nathan: "Who the fuck is Warren Graham?"

Sean: "I'll find him and show him why he shouldn't interfere with the Prescott's."

Nathan: "…"

Nathan: "Don't fucking touch him."

Sean: "Are you in a relationship with Warren?"

Nathan: "WHAT? NO!"

Sean: "You fucking faggot."

Sean: "Just when I thought you would be taking over the business, you waste you potential on another guy!"

Nathan: "You call helping kidnap innocent girls and let Mark Jefferson take fucking photos of them _potential?"_

Sean: "You are such a fuck up in this pure family, Nathan."

Nathan: "…"

Sean: "You waste your life in things that do not matter."

Sean: "Warren will learn first of what you've done to contribute to the Prescott name, then I will teach him a lesson."

Nathan: "NO!"

Sean: "If you want to redeem yourself, Nathan, do just this for me: Drug Warren and take him to the Dark Room to be….treated."

Nathan: "Fuck, Sean. I don't want to do this anymore."

Sean: "I'm your father, so that is what you will call me!"

Sean: "Besides, if you don't do it, I'll get Mr. Jefferson to."

Nathan throws the phone in his palm across his room, causing it to hit against the wall. Shaking in anger, pure anxiety rushing into his system, he puts his legs up to his chest and hugs them rocking back and forward on his bed.

He hears a 'ding' from his phone, indicating a new message. Nathan shakes his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he says.

Another 'ding' from his phone.

"Please stop," Nathan mutters, letting out a quick sob.

He reluctantly climbs off his bed and walks to his phone. Picking it up, he immediately notices the numerous amount of white cracks that were on the screen of his phone, resembling a spider's web.

He turns on his phone and, with one deep breath, looks at his messages again.

Sean: "Don't fuck up with your priorities, son."

Nathan flicks through his messages, until he spots a new, highlighted message.

Warren: "Hi, how are you?"

A small little smile appears on the corners of Nathan's mouth.

Nathan: "I'm okay."

Warren: "Are you feeling alright? :( "

Nathan: "Yeah, just have been having a bit of a shitty day so far."

Warren: "Oh, because I was going to ask you if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

Nathan: "'Why not? Where are we going to go?"

Warren: "Well, first we could go to the Two Whales Diner…"

Nathan: "Then we could go to my room and watch a movie."

Warren: "Really? Okay then. :D "

Nathan: "Or did you want to do something else?"

Warren: "No. I actually was hoping we could do something like this eventually."

Nathan: "That's good."

Warren: "When do I meet you?"

Nathan: "I'll meet you at 5:00 p.m. outside in the courtyard."

Warren: "Okay. Don't be late."

Nathan: "I won't."

Warren: "Bye."

Nathan: "Peace out."

Nathan's mood increases in quality, happiness making him chuckle to himself. It was like previous conversation with his father never happened. Warren helped him create the illusion that everyone in the world was alright.

* * *

Walking down the Blackwell hallways in the afternoon was almost relaxing. Not as many people were around as they were probably in the dorms or eating dinner somewhere, which meant Nathan had a lower chance of having to be noticed by people.

He's wearing his usual red jacket over a simple white shirt and has black jeans. Finally reaching the doors exiting to the courtyard, Nathan looks around for Warren, but there was no sign of him. He dismisses it and walks over to the base of a tree, sitting underneath it, his back against the thick tree trunk. The dark green leaves are blocking various parts of the golden sunlight, preventing radiant heat from reaching Nathan's face.

Nathan sighs as he relaxes his tense muscles, closing his eyes. All sensation drifted away from his body and all he could sense was the sound of birds chirping and wind softly rustling the leaves of all the trees around.

He opens his eyes for a moment, quickly scanning the area for Warren, yet there was still no Warren. "What the fuck, Graham?" Says Nathan, looking at his phone for the time; 5:15 p.m. and half-hoping a new message from Warren could be some sort of excuse for his lateness.

Nathan sighs in frustration and closes his eyes again. He feels lonely all of the sudden, the somewhat warm breeze of the afternoon brushing along his face. A small prick of fear got hold of Nathan's emotions. At once, the memory of his dad told him gave him a shiver done his spine:

"… _Drug Warren and take him to the Dark Room to be….treated."_

Why did Nathan, out of all the people, be in a family so messed up and unstable? Why did he have to exist? Thinking these thoughts, he puts his legs up to his chest and hugged them, rocking back or forward a bit. He opens his eyes again, seeing no one was around to see him like this, which was good, and closes them again. He begins shaking as the prick of fear evolves in something more.

" _Where are you Warren_?" he thinks.

He continues to rock back and forward when suddenly he hears a voice.

"Nathan," says the voice. "Sorry I was late."

Nathan stops rocking at once and opens his eyes, seeing Warren standing in front of him, smiling, but looking a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Nathan stands up and hugs Warren tightly, burying his head in his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to come," mutters Nathan.

Warren just shakes his head and puts his hand around Nathan as well, holding him tightly, saying nothing.

"Thank God no one can see us right now," says Nathan. "All mushy and shit."

"Yeah," replies Warren, scratching his arm. "Anyway, let's go."

* * *

Not showing any affection towards Warren while in public was harder than Nathan thought. Showing people that they were in a relationship meant ruining the family name's reputation, which meant having to endure Sean Prescott's fist colliding with Nathan's jaw. His father would push him away completely and make sure everyone knew what a failure his son was.

The now setting sun, half hiding behind the distant horizon, shines its orange light across Acadia Bay, filling every gap across the town with its warmth. Eating at the diner alone is normal for Nathan, usually having no one willing to eat with him, but this time is an exception.

Eating the typical burger and fries and talking about the most random shit with Warren is like an escape for Nathan from all the problems he has to deal with. Hearing his odd, yet satisfying jokes causes him to laugh more than he thought he was capable, to the point of holding has abdomen while attempting to focus on breathing in between the laughter. Things like this is what Nathan secretly wished for.

"Are you finished with that?" asks Warren, looking at Nathan finishing his last few fries.

"Yep," replies Nathan, swallowing. "I'll pay."

"What? No, no. I will," insists Warren,

Nathan gives him an amused look.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" he says, pulling out his wallet and signalling one of the waitress. "I have more money than I could ever ask for."

"But it was my idea to go here," Warren argues.

"There's no need to waste your money," says Nathan. "I'll pay."

After paying and both of them leaving the diner, they both notice the sky has darken considerably, stars now showing off their light to the world. The moon was also out this night, vibrant through the darkness surrounding it.

"So," begins Warren. "Movie time?"

"In my room, right?" says Nathan, Warren nodding in response.

* * *

Walking inside Nathan's room, Warren immediately rushes towards Nathan's collection of movies.

"Which one?" he asks, looking back at Nathan.

"Uh….you choose," says Nathan, getting his projector above his bed ready. Clicking the power button, a bright light beams out of the projector lens and onto the white screen on the other side of the room. Taking his jacket off and shoes off and throwing them across the room, he lays on the bed and puts his hands behind his head, exhaling slowly, listening to Warren mumble the numerous names of films that were available.

"Have you picked yet?" questions Nathan, closing his eyes.

"Ummm...I was thinking a simple classic," says Warren. "How about _Jaws_?"

"Jaws?" repeats Nathan. "If you want to."

"Okay," says Warren, excitement in his voice.

He walks over to a small DVD player and puts the disc inside. Quickly turning off the light for the room, he walks over to Nathan's bed, he taking off his shoes as well and climbs on the bed, lying next to Nathan.

"Why are you so excited?" asks Nathan, opening his eyes again.

Warren looks at Nathan, clearly a bit embarrassed. "I'm just happy I get to watch a movie with you."

"You're so fucking strange," says Nathan. The movie begins playing, but Warren takes no notice of it.

"You are strange as well," he says.

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch the movie," shouts Nathan, attempting to be trying to pay attention to the movie, causing Warren to stop talking and watch the movie as well, looking a bit hurt.

Nathan then moves closer to him and kisses him on the lips, closing that annoying gap between them.

"I'm just messing with you," he says, smiling.

Warren looks at him and smiles back.

He begins shivering, probably due the cold. Nathan puts his arms around Warren, using his body heat to at least help Warren feel a bit more comfortable.

Warren stops shivering and cuddles into Nathan's chest. He slides his hand up Nathan's shirt, the feeling of hands move across Nathan's skin making Nathan shiver, electricity racing done his spine.

"I love you, Nathan," Warren whispers, making Nathan shiver even more and tense up his body.

No one has ever said that to him before, not even his parents. He kisses Warren on the lips again, the feeling of Warren's lips causing him to want more.

"I love you too."

* * *

He hated him. He hated him so much. All Nathan could do was endure on the floor of the household as Sean Prescott's fist collided against his jaw. His bruises from all those weeks ago had almost cleared away, yet new ones were ready to appear.

"Fucking bastard," spits Sean, kicking his son in the chest. "You little faggot."

Nathan was 'invited' (more like forced) to come over to his parents' house. Whenever his father did something like this, something serious needed to be discussed. Unfortunately, the discussion that took place between the father and son became out of control.

A small groan escaped Nathan's once-again busted lips. The sound of it made Sean only worse. Pure anger formed in his eyes as he punched his son in the head multiple times.

"You fucking little shit," he yelled.

Nathan began coughing, pain spreading across his chest as blood splattered across the floor in front of him.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Sean yells in his face.

"Please stop," whimpers Nathan, covering his face from further harm with his hands.

" _Please stop_?" repeats Sean, seemingly perplexed. "Why should I? You know you deserve this."

Tears stream down Nathan's face and his mind becomes clouded; a mixture of hate, fear and self-loath dominating his emotions.

"Do you not remember who you are, Nate?" he yells.

"Your destiny is to capture the innocent and hand them over to professionals to show their pure beauty through photography. There is no fucking room for a person like that prick."

"Don't your fucking dare call him that," snarls Nathan, clutching his fists tightly, his knuckles turning to the purest shade of white.

"I'll call him whatever the fuck I want!" yells Sean. "You have no power over me."

He kicks his son one more time before punching him in the jaw, causing Nathan to black out.

"It's for your own good," is what he hears before darkness envelops him, drowning him in his own anxiety. His anger. His sadness. Nathan Prescott was a crack away from snapping.

* * *

Warren: "Nathan?"

Warren: "Nathan? Are you there?"

Warren: "Are you okay?"

Warren: "Okay, that's it. I'm coming to your door."

Nathan is on his bed, the agony of his tired muscles consuming his body. It was as if he had just recovered from the flu. He was cold, yet his skin was on fire. He had bruises all over his face and dried blood was across his body.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Nathan?" calls the voice. "I know you are in there. Open the door."

Nathan doesn't react, partly because of the physical state he is in, but also he wants to be alone. Talking to anyone, even Warren, will just make him feel worse.

"Nathan?" says Warren again, concern drenching his voice. "What's wrong?"

Nathan remains silent. Hearing Warren made him feel a bit better, but the anger inside him will burst if he allows Warren inside his room. Warren getting hurt because of Nathan would ruin everything.

"Nathan, please!" begs Warren. "Let me in."

"Fuck off," spits Nathan; empty words.

"No, Nathan," says Warren. "Please let me in."

"No," Nathan says. "Go away."

"I want to help you," says Warren, knocking on the door again.

"Whatthefuckever," says Nathan. "No one can help me."

"Please let me," pleads Warren, sounding like he was sobbing a bit.

Nathan looked at the door Warren to out of and sits up.

"Please, Nathan," Warren says. "Please."

Nathan stands up from his bed and walks over to the door. Unlocking and opening it, he immediately sees the tears that have collected in Warren's dark eyes.

"Nathan," he gasps, seeing the damage across Nathan's face.

Without warning, he wraps his hands around Nathan, moving both of them inside Nathan's room and closing the door, attempting to comfort him. Nathan doesn't return the hug, just standing still while Warren hugs him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you earlier," says Warren. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan mumbles.

"No," says Warren, hugging Nathan tighter. "Who?"

"It's doesn't fucking matter, Warren," Nathan says, trying to sound hostile, but only a soft voice coming out.

"No, please," says Warren, beginning to cry. "I am afraid something is going on that you are not sharing and I am so scared for you."

"It doesn't matter," says Nathan. "Everyone hates me, anyway."

That sentence made Warren begin to cry uncontrollably, trembling with every sob. Nathan frowns and then puts his arms around Warren and hugs him tightly as well, clinging onto his shirt.

Nathan never knew someone would ever care for him this much, to the point of crying because of it. Understanding why Warren likes him so much is almost impossible to him. Like always, Nathan Prescott's mind wasn't programmed that way.

"I…d-don't…hate you, Nathan," he says.

"I know," reassures Nathan.

* * *

The feeling of isolation only grows. Anger towards his father, fear towards the Dark Room, and anxiety for what the future had in store for him seemed to be destroying Nathan. Despite Warren's deep concern, his touch, his soothing voice, Nathan's already on the verge of no turning back.

He feels so sorry for Warren, having to put up with all his shit. That guy comes up to his door every day, asking to come in. When he comes in, he comforts Nathan until he feels Nathan is secure and comfortable, then he spends hours with him, talking about anything that comes to mind just to take Nathan's mind off whatever was bothering him.

Nathan hasn't explained the truth about the Prescott's, what his father and Mr. Jefferson has done, what _he_ , Nathan, has done. Warren doesn't seem the type of person to cope with such things.

But one night, the flimsy support Nathan has for so long, and that Warren has tried to keep intact snaps, collapsing a collection of memories; good and bad.

" _Look what problems you create, Nathan_ ," says a dark thought in Nathan's mind, feeding on his insecurities. " _You are the reason for the Dark Room_."

"No," whispers Nathan, the sound of a distant voice calling his name.

Sharp and shiny.

" _Look who has suffered you endless cries of weakness and uselessness_ ," the voice says again.

"No," repeats Nathan, the sound of knocking vibrating faintly through his thoughts.

Pointy and seemingly-innocent.

" _Filthy, rich kid gets all he wants; the parties, the drugs, yet still you are nothing_."

"That's not what I want," mutters Nathan, painful tears running down his cheeks. His eyes are red; burning.

Smooth and seemingly-harmless.

" _Even your parents don't except you_."

"Warren does," whispers Nathan.

Something so small has the ability to cause something so permanent.

" _Uses your vulnerability and wealth to his advantage_."

"Liar," yells Nathan.

Nathan is sitting on his floor, his wrist exposed. The small tool for destruction waiting in his hands.

"Nathan?" a distressed Warren yells, banging on his door.

Nathan was shaking uncontrollably, the feeling of pure hatred towards himself consuming the soul Warren tried so hard to repair.

" _It's the only way to escape this cruel world, Nathan_."

Nathan moves the blade closer to his skin, only a few inches away from an illusion of freedom.

"Nathan!" cries Warren, his sobs being more audible than ever. "Open the door, please!"

The blade touches the feeble, thin skin on his wrist, threatening to release the precious life out of Nathan.

" _You can choose_ ," a voice, more pure and radiant, whispers. The sound of it makes Nathan hesitate for a quick moment before the memories of his past blind him.

"Nathan," begins Warren. "I-I love you."

Nathan looks away from his wrist and towards the door to where Warren stood.

He speaks six words of toxic venom.

"No you don't. I hate you."

The razor blade makes a swift move; deep and clean.

" _You have chosen_ ," whispers the dark, menacing voice.

Nathan collapses to the ground, his eyesight failing him. Warren breaks open the door, his eyes red and his hair more messy than usual. Other people start to enter his room, rushing towards him, looking like paramedics.

Nathan looks at Warren's dark eyes, the feeling of regret and guiltiness filling up the fading parts of his consciousness.

"I'm so sorry," says Warren, tears rolling down his eyes. "I love you, Nathan."

Nathan opens his mouth to speak, but his last words only form into his last thought.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

 **Aghhhh…..so depressing. I am officially messed up. I feel like I should just make a happy ending….**

 **:( :( :(**

 **Sorry if you were expecting a happy ending. Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading my first complete book. I can't believe episode 5 is coming out so soon! I swear if Chloe remains dead and other characters begin dying (excluding Mr. Jefferson *shivers*), I will go crazy. My life will be pointless when it ends. Can't wait!**

 **Thank you so much again and I will write a happier story eventually. This will be just one of those dark, gloomy occasional stories. Anyway, I need a rest now. :)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


End file.
